Year of the Spark: April 25
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth doesn't know what's going on. Pink bunny rabbits, Wraith on Atlantis, John kissing her! And suddenly she's pregnant! What the hell is happening?


Disclaimer: Isn't mine…yadda yadda

_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

**Disclaimer: **Isn't mine…yadda yadda  
**Author's Note: **Another challenge from Hannah 554. Her challenges just seem to get me writing. No matter how weird they are! lol. Oh and I use Latin instead of Ancient in this because surprisingly I couldn't find the Ancient for bunny! But we're gonna pretend it's Ancient!! Okay?! And please don't think this is a parody just because of the title.

**Challenge: **Write a fic based around the word 'dream' which somehow includes a pink bunny rabbit and a Wraith.

**Bunnies and Sheppards ****and Wraith Oh My  
****By Stargatecrazy**

"I must be dreaming. This has to be a dream. This can't _not _be a dream." Elizabeth Weir was very confused and more than just a little creeped out.

She was in one of the farther corridors of the living area on Atlantis and standing in front of her was a Wraith. A Wraith on Atlantis. Amazingly, she wasn't frightened in the slightest, as shown by the fact that she hadn't yet contacted any marines or even John.

The Wraith had obviously noticed her but hadn't made any indication that he was going to attack her. That was probably due to the fact that in the Wraith's arms was a small, fluffy, pink bunny rabbit. Doing something that only seemed to work in the movies, Elizabeth brought her fists up to her eyes and rubbed them fiercely, hoping to vanish the strange sight standing before her. It didn't work.

Realising that she wasn't going to go away, the Wraith smiled, showing his teeth and making Elizabeth unconsciously take a couple steps backwards. Stepping closer, the Wraith held out his arms so the pink bunny was only a few centimetres from Elizabeth.

Shocked and still creeped out, Elizabeth smiled unsurely and raised a hand to pet the pink bunny rabbit hovering in front of her face. The Wraith's smile grew and Elizabeth relaxed slightly.

"What are you doing here?" She was still confused about how a Wraith, no matter how docile he seemed, had managed to find his way to Atlantis.

"Hunnam venatio" To say Elizabeth was shocked to hear the Wraith speak in Ancient was a huge understatement.

"Bunny hunting?" Elizabeth's shock increased at hearing John's voice translate the Ancient language.

"How do you know Ancient?"

John smirked. "Doesn't everyone, 'Liz'beth?"

"Liz'beth…?" Elizabeth trailed off in bewilderment, since when had he started calling her that?

Suddenly ignoring her, John moved towards the Wraith and took the pink bunny rabbit from the space vampire's out stretched arms. Petting it between the ears, John held it with one arm.

With out warning, John stopped stroking the bunny and used his free hand to reach for his sidearm. Before the he could react, John had placed at least half a clip of bullets right between the Wraith's eyes. Elizabeth jumped back with a yelp.

"John? What the hell is going on?" She cursed herself for the slight waver of fear that seeped into her voice.

"It's alright 'Liz'beth. They'll be no more Wraith bunny hunting in our city."

John stepped closer to her and Elizabeth noticed that the little, pink bunny rabbit had disappeared. John placed his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms till he grasped her hands in his.

"Wait. John. Bunny hunting? What's going on?" The actuality that this might not be a dream frightened Elizabeth more than she would ever admit.

John never answered her. Instead his lips were suddenly upon hers. Even knowing that it was wrong, that John shouldn't be kissing her considering their positions and the fact that something beyond strange was going on, Elizabeth couldn't help but respond to his kiss.

Mentally shaking her head at the situation, Elizabeth was about to deepen the kiss when John faded away. With out anyone to lean into, she unceremoniously fell to the floor.

"John? John?" When she received no answer, Elizabeth moved her legs out from under her, sat up straighter and in a rare moment of uncharacteristic behaviour screamed.

Looking up she realised how dark it was around her. Not an absence of light but an absence of everything. She couldn't even see the floor, only her body in the midst of nothingness. And if she wasn't mistaken, the air was becoming thinner and harder to breathe. Elizabeth began to feel light headed. Dizziness seemed to swim around her as the darkness suddenly flashed into a bright whiteness, glowing surrounded her.

--

Her head hurt. That was the first coherent thought that forced its way into Elizabeth's head as she opened her eyes. Her head really hurt, was the second.

Blinking away the grogginess of unconsciousness that Elizabeth had come to associate with being in the Pegasus Galaxy, she lifted her head up. "John?"

"Hey, are you alright, Elizabeth? I found you unconscious in the hallway outside your quarters."

"Yeah, I um…what happened?" Unsurprisingly, Elizabeth was very confused.

"Well, I just told you. You sure you're alright, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around the infirmary. For once, the overwhelming smell of disinfectant hadn't assaulted her senses as she woke and she still couldn't smell it now.

"I'm fine; I meant how did I get to the infirmary?"

John didn't answer. Elizabeth was about to ask again when he suddenly stood up and left. Shocked and slightly insulted, she tried to call after him but nothing happened.

"G'day, Elizabeth." Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin as the normally Scottish doctor appeared suddenly, greeting her in an Australian accent.

"Carson? What's going on?"

Taking her question to mean what was wrong with her, Carson brought out a medical chart, seemingly from nowhere.

"Well, you're pregnant, Elizabeth. It's as simple as that. You must have fainted due to fatigue and the way your body is dealing with the pregnancy."

Just as quickly as he arrived, Carson left. Silently, Elizabeth swore.

"I can't be pregnant." She spoke softly to herself, wondering if that was why John had acted so oddly towards her.

Elizabeth was about to call for Carson, to tell him he must be wrong, when something pink and fluffy caught her eye. Just to the left of her bed was a bunny rabbit. A pink one, just like before.

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Again, she was going to yell for Carson, when John came running into the infirmary; Wraith stunner in hand and a group of marines following him.

"Don't let the Wraith in here. The bunnies are ours not theirs!"

As the marines fanned out through the infirmary, John walked over to Elizabeth. "You okay?"

"No." It was a simple, honest answer.

John rested his hand against her cheek and then used it to brush her hair back behind her ear. "It'll be alright. We'll get our bunnies, 'Liz'beth."

A battle, that would have certainly been considered hilarious if Elizabeth hadn't been so mystified, raged through the medical bay. Wraith, marines, pink bunnies.

But the hilarity soon dissipated and Elizabeth couldn't hear the scream that tore through her throat as one of the Wraith pinned Colonel John Sheppard to the floor, hand raised in the air.

Time seemed to slow down as Elizabeth forced herself out of the infirmary bed, trying to reach the Wraith before it was too late. But as soon as her feet hit the ice cold floor, John's scream echoed around the room and seemed to penetrate Elizabeth's very soul.

Darkness followed, as if it had been herself that had been drained dry. The last thing that Elizabeth felt was her head hitting something hard.

--

"Damn it Rodney. How much longer is this going to take?!" John's angered voice broke through the haze.

"I don't know. It's always with the arbitrary numbers isn't it? I can't estimate this!" Rodney sounded more panicked than angry.

Gun fire engulfed them as Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open. She moaned in agony as her side flared in pain. She heard shuffling near by and opened her eyes wider, seeing nothing but a blurry shape, with familiar messy hair.

"John?" She choked out, relief, pain and any number of emotions thickening her voice.

"Elizabeth?" She moaned again in answer. "Oh thank God, Elizabeth."

She felt John's cool hand on her forehead and mumbled something incoherently. Either it wasn't as incoherent as she thought, or John knew her too well, he was able to answer.

"The negotiations took a turn for the worst. You were shot with some sort of poison. We're cut off from the 'Gate and Rodney's finding it difficult to fix the Jumper. Teyla and Ronon are trying their hardest to stop them from reaching the Jumper." The hand on her head thankfully stayed where it was.

"Wraith." Elizabeth mumbled referring to her poison induced nightmares.

"No." John said, misunderstanding her. "It's just the villagers. But they have some pretty advanced medicines. More advanced than we previously thought. I…we were very worried about you, Elizabeth."

She smiled slightly and managed to find John's other hand, the one not currently on her forehead, grasping it tightly.

Unconsciousness was clawing at the corners of her mind and although Elizabeth tried to fight it, she couldn't win. Before she faded out again, she felt John squeeze her hand gently and heard Rodney's triumphant yell.

--

She sat up quickly, regretting it instantaneously as her head swam. Her sudden movement jolted John out of his restless sleep in the plastic chair next to her bed. Frantically her eyes scanned the immediate area and relaxed as nothing pink and fluffy jumped out at her.

"The negotiations?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if that was also a part of her nightmares.

"Bust." John explained. "They won't let us back. I don't even know why they suddenly turned on us. Something about bunnies I think."

"What!" Elizabeth only just managed to stop herself from screaming.

"I said; something about honey I think…I didn't really get it. I think Rodney ate some sacred food…"

Elizabeth sighed and lay back against her pillows. On the other side of the infirmary she could hear Carson talking to one of the nurses in his thick Scottish accent.

Her side was still sore and she guessed that was where she'd been poisoned. Something suddenly occurred to her.

"John? I'm not pregnant am I?" She could see the utter shock that passed over John's face, but he schooled his features quickly.

"Unless there's something you're not telling me, Elizabeth, no, you're not." John's cheeks coloured slightly, something only noticeable by those who knew him well. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

Elizabeth smiled widely. "I'm not, John. No need to worry."

"I wasn't worried." He smirked but Elizabeth could see the uncertainty behind his eyes.

He grasped her hand, giving a quick squeeze before standing up. Brushing her hair behind her ear, in an eerily accurate mirror of the John in her nightmare, John gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

He turned to leave, shouting back over his shoulder. "Rodney needs to see me about something. I'll see you later, 'Liz'beth."

Elizabeth's sudden fear at hearing John call her that, turned into joy as she realised, she wasn't still in her poison induced coma but John had just changed the nature of their relationship. Drifting off in to a peaceful sleep, a smile graced her lips.

--

There we have it. I once had a double dream. You know waking up to still be dreaming and I thought I should let Elizabeth experience that! Lol

Not too much romance in this, but it was a balance between fluff and angst which I haven't tried before. Thoughts and comments please!


End file.
